Insanity at it's Finest
by Nyxphion
Summary: Dramione, One-Shot Who knew what she was capable of?


Insanity at it's Finest One

Hermione pondered her situation and purely for her sanity started to inwardly cringe while making a mental note to scream or collapse in the five minutes it would take her to say her goodbyes. Ginny had far too many ideas and it was time she should be stopped. Mustering all of her Gryffindor courage she stood up and made her way towards the door or in her mind the escape route to blissful freedom.

"Where are you slipping off to?' She swore to herself and spun on her heels with the biggest forced smile she could muster.

"I'm heading towards the library, I've a few things to inquire about and I expect it to be empty enough for me to grab all the books I want." Ginny arched a brow and jutted out her hips in her huff stance.

" You know it wasn't easy to secure a date for the most antisocial of all of Gryffindor but I'd be very pleased if you could just give Cormac a small portion of your time", Breathing deeply Hermione decided to take the course of least resistance in hopes of escaping early, dragging her feet she moved towards the loudest voice in the room. Hermione had no real problems with McLaggen and by all accounts he was kind and generous to his friends BUT he bored her to mild insanity. If she heard another Quidditch strategy it would be too soon.

"There you are Granger, I was beginning to think I had bad breath, I mean what other reason would there be to leave a charming chap like myself", He guffawed loudly, she managed the most transparent of fake laughs but suspected he didn't care as he continued speaking with great enthusiasm much to the delight of the people unlucky enough to be within hearing distance begging to go deaf.

A solid hour went by slowly and almost painfully before she'd manage to excuse herself with a stomach issue. Ginny had practically cooked her alive with her death stare but she'd dealt with enough of that blowhards boring commentary for the evening, she should probably apologise to her later and make her promise upon pain of a severe hexing to never entrust her to McLaggen again.

Footsteps were all she could hear on her path to the Library, she didn't really have any researching to do but a book was calling to her. The creak of the door and the odd hooked angle of Madam Pince's nose told her she was home free. Taking a seat at the very back of the large cavernous sanctuary told her she was safe and could be more of herself. Hermione sat there for what must have been hours before she heard a very loud clearing of the throat and bird of prey eyes on her form,

"Pince getting scarier in her old age" she whispered to herself, with a loud sigh she resigned herself to a night of scolding from Ginny and made it halfway towards the common room when she realised she could feel the stones underneath her feel and it was altogether far too cold for that. In her haste to avoid Pince's wrath she'd strolled out with nothing but her tights on her feet,

"Got too comfortable in the library again" She grumbled to no one and sped back towards the library again.

Hermione had never noticed how large and evil it looked with no lights and a chill in the air, still if Madam Pince caught her back inside she'd have something real to fear. Creeping in and heading towards her spot she caught movement in the corner of her eye, a second of heavy breathing and willing her body out of paralysis she rushed towards her shoes all the while keeping her eye on the same spot.

"Mrrreaooow" She let out a whimper and turned around to face the glowing red eyes of Mrs Norris. Panic set in and she could hear Filch's ragged breathing etching closer to where she stood.

"No choice has to be the restricted section", dashing towards it she collided with a warm body that quickly scooped her up in her daze and pulled her into the darkness.

The sane move would have been to yell for help but she was much more worried about being expelled. Priorities Hermione! A few steadying breaths later she came to the conclusion it was a male by height and how large the hands resting on her shoulders were.

Filch's footsteps caused her to let out a small panicked sound and her captor swiftly moved his hand over her mouth in one fluid movement.

"Who's there? You know how much trouble you'll be in, no students out of bed!" Filch echoed into the darkness, she could hear the mild amusement in his tone and worried that he was getting to close.

The hand across her mouth wasn't using too much pressure so she contemplated biting and escaping, only that would leave her to Filch's devices. Maybe she'd just take her chances with the shadow holding her hostage.

Footsteps echoing in the opposite direction gave her momentary relief then she realised the position she was in, her back was flush against the figure with friction being caused by the closeness of their encounter. Hermione had to admit he smelled exquisite, aftershave was something she enjoyed on a man and not many boys at Hogwarts were able to wash often enough never mind apply any scent.

"Out meeting a playmate Granger?" She froze and swore she could feel the smirk on her neck. Draco Malfoy spun her now stiff body to face him, his trademark facial expression and piercing eyes met hers.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy but no, I forgot my shoes", Her quick recovery appeared to surprise him.

"Well that's a disappointment, not interested in anyone Granger or is it the other way round?" Her face flushed scarlet and she hoped the earth would swallow her whole for thinking he smelled good.

"Just because you're interested in me is no reason to be mean Malfoy, if you are all you needed to do was tell me" If he wanted to play she had him by the bezoars.

He stared at her in the dark for what felt like an age and then his hand came to rest on her. When his warm fingertips made contact with her flushed cheeks she gulped and couldn't tell whether he could sense her thoughts but she though by the way her body moved towards him it was obvious.

"Well Granger, why didn't you say you were interested, I thought you would have liked to be on top", His hot breath tickled her lips, he'd come so close she could almost taste those words. She unconsciously licked her dry lips and her breathing hitched. Malfoy's eyes seemed to focus on her flushed appearance and if anyone caught them like this she'd be mortified but for some unknown reason she couldn't make herself push him away.

"I … think I can hear Filch again, we'd better move", she said breathlessly, trying to tear her eyes away from his unreasonably close lips.

"Maybe, or we could just…" He trailed off and she found herself pressed against a bookshelf with his lips on hers, Malfoy tasted like nothing she'd ever experienced. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and though she knew it was wrong she still kept kissing him, running her hands through his tousled hair and pushing herself closer so she could melt into him. Little moans escaped her and with purpose his hands moved under her legs so she was completely in his power, legs either side of him gripped and bought him closer to create even more friction between them.

Wrapping a hand around his tie she manage to entice him more with a pull of it and urgent kissing, the hands suspending her were slowly moving and kneading towards her inner thighs. She could feel him throb, with every nerve in her body set on fire she found herself subconsciously grinding against one of his thumbs, which had made it to within an inch of bringing her to his mercy. He turned and placed her on top of a nearby table never breaking stride, his now free hands began to roam her body. One found her neck placing gentle pressure his large hand tilted her head back while demanding kisses from her swollen lips.

"Be a good girl and scream for me Granger" Her body hummed with anticipation as she nodded her consent. The other hand travelling up her thigh was just about to meet it's mark when…

A clatter caught her attention and brought her back to reality,

"Miss Granger are you having trouble paying attention or is being a Know-It-All keeping you up through the night" Professor Snape sneered in her direction. Oh no, she was in potions, she'd started writing and forgotten where she was. Harry mouthed, "Are you okay?" She nodded tucking some stray hair behind her ear looking sheepish.

"Christ Granger where is your mind, too busy dreaming of Weaselbee?" Malfoy snickered and turned to Crabbe and Goyle for adulation on his latest zinger.

She cleared her throat whilst hiding her latest story in her bag, "Oh Malfoy, you really don't have a clue".


End file.
